


Fort

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby promises to tell the boys ghost stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: For moonofblindness who wanted Bobby and Dean.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Dean was excited. Bobby said they could build a fort in his living room and he’d tell them ghost stories. Sammy was bouncing with pent up energy. Dean had never seen him this way, but then spending the last three days stuck in the car could do that to a kid.

The two Winchester boys were huddled under their newly created fort. They had used all the cushions and pillows from Bobby’s house and enough blankets to keep a small village warm to make it. They were quite proud of the structure.

“Uncle Bobby,” Sam shouted as though Bobby couldn’t possibly hear them through the thin walls of the fort, “come tell us a story.”

There was some groaning as Bobby crawled on hands and knees into the space that was not made for a man his height.

“Ok,” he says after rearranging himself to find a suitable position, “Have you heard the one about the Brown house?”

Both boys shook their head negatively, and Bobby launched into the story.

It wouldn’t be until years later when Dean was older, and slightly wiser, that he would realize those stories Bobby was always telling were true.


End file.
